


Matematyka

by Skowronek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Reichenbach Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie "Mathematics" Blind Autor. Wersja polska - Skowronek. Beta - Gabrielle Van Hellsing. To nie odwaga sprawia, że John zaryzykuje swoje życie dla Sherlocka - a przynajmniej John tak nie myśli. To tylko prosta matematyka. Sugerowany Johnlock, spoilery Reichenbacha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matematyka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725317) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



John zostaje ranny, kiedy snajper zaczyna wystrzeliwać jego oddział, a on pochyla się nad swoim pacjentem, żeby go osłonić. Nie można uznać tego za precedens – oznaczałoby to, że nie zrobił czegoś takiego nigdy wcześniej.

xx

To nie jest tak, że John zastrzelił taksówkarza bez zastanowienia – naprawdę to przemyślał, nawet bardzo dokładnie. Po prostu był w stanie myśleć _szybko_ , bo cała ta sprawa była bardzo prosta; to był jedyny sposób, by uratować Sherlockowi życie.

I nawet gdyby John trafił za to do więzienia, cóż, przeżyłby to jakoś. Bo Sherlock jest niesamowity i _wspaniały_ , i czyni świat lepszym miejscem – może nie pełnym uprzejmości albo delikatniejszym, ale wciąż _lepszym_ – a John jest utrudzonym lekarzem wojskowym, który przypadkiem daje sobie radę z bronią. John jest całkiem pewien, że on sam nie czyni świata lepszym miejscem.

To prosta matematyka. To sposób, w jaki John to widzi w swoim umyśle, razem z tym małym symbolem, który wygląda jak strzałka i który oznacza „więcej niż” albo „,mniej niż”, w zależności od tego, w którą jest skierowany stronę.

_Życie Sherlocka Holmesa znaczy więcej niż reputacja Johna Watsona._

To prosta matematyka.

xx                  

John jest całkiem zadowolony, że to on najbardziej ucierpiał w czasie ich przeprawy z Czarnym Lotosem. Ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, pęknięte żebro, a z boku głowy ranę ciętą, która nie chce przestać krwawić. Tymczasem Sherlock i Sarah wyszli z tego z paroma sińcami i zadrapaniami.

 - No, to wszystko jest w porządku – wzdycha John, krzywiąc się, gdy paczka mrożonego groszku dotyka jego głowy. Naprawdę będzie musiał wreszcie zainwestować w porządny zimny kompres.

 - Czy to tak właśnie definiujesz „w porządku”? – burczy Sherlock. – Mogli cię zabić.

John zdjął swoją zakrwawioną koszulę i powiesił ją na krześle kuchennym; Sherlock wpatruje się w nią, jakby myślał, że jest w stanie wyleczyć Johna siłą woli, jeśli tylko wystarczająco mocno się skupi.

John wzrusza ramionami.

 - Ty i Sarah nie jesteście ranni. Uznaję to za sukces.

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Sherlock rzuca mu takie chmurne, groźne spojrzenie na te słowa. Czy on naprawdę tego nie pojmuje?

_Bezpieczeństwo Sherlocka i Sarah znaczy więcej niż bezpieczeństwo Johna._

To naprawdę nie jest takie trudne.

xx

Po sprawie z Moriartym John marzy tylko o tym, żeby paść na łóżko i odespać całą traumę. Oczywiście, tego jednego Sherlock nie pozwoli mu zrobić.

 - Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy kazałeś mi uciekać?

 - Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – jęczy John ze swojego miejsca na sofie; naprawdę nie ma teraz ochoty na kolejną wspinaczkę po schodach. – Żebyś uciekał od bomby i snajperów jak rozsądny człowiek. Cóż, nie powinienem był się spodziewać, że to zrobisz.

 - Naprawdę chciałeś, żebym cię zostawił?

W głosie Sherlocka pobrzmiewa taka uraza, że John aż podnosi głowę, by obserwować, jak jego przyjaciel chodzi tam i z powrotem po pokoju.

 - Taki _był_ plan.

Spojrzenie, które rzuca mu Sherlock, jest niemal tak piorunujące jak to, którym uraczył Moriarty’ego.

 - Przecież by cię zabił!

 - No, bez kitu – burczy John. Naprawdę jest zbyt zmęczony, by teraz o tym rozmawiać. – Słuchaj, lepiej mnie niż ciebie, nie?

Nie rozumie, dlaczego Sherlock wygląda na tak dotkniętego – to naprawdę jest bardzo proste.

_Życie Sherlocka Holmesa znaczy więcej niż życie Johna Watsona._

Podstawowa matematyka.

xx                       

John nie lubi Irene. Pogrywa z Sherlockem po mistrzowsku, i koniec końców zadba o swój własny interes bardziej niż o pomaganie Sherlockowi czy chronienie go. A on albo tego nie zauważa, albo go to nie obchodzi.

John może zrozumieć to pierwsze – mimo wszystkich jego dedukcji, Sherlock nie jest szczególnie dobrze zaznajomiony ze sztuką rozpoznawania ludzkich motywów. To drugie… w zasadzie, to także John może zrozumieć. Czasami po prostu nie potrafisz przestać kogoś lubić, nawet jeśli wiesz, że cię zrani – krótko mówiąc, tak teraz wygląda cały świat Johna.

Ale to nie tylko czysta zazdrość wygania Johna z mieszkania, kiedy wychodzi tej nocy. To jest o wiele mniej skomplikowane.

_Szczęście Sherlocka znaczy więcej niż uczucia Johna._

To takie proste, naprawdę.

xx       

Na dachu szpitala Sherlock odkrywa, że fakt, że coś zaplanowałeś, nie znaczy, że nie będziesz się bał. Bo właśnie czuje strach – w tym jednym momencie jest bardziej przerażony niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jest tyle różnych rzeczy, które mogłyby pójść nie tak, i jakąś część Sherlocka kusi, żeby po prostu to wszystko odwołać…

Ale nie może, bo tam na chodniku pod nim stoi osoba, która nauczyła Sherlocka, co to znaczy mieć coś do stracenia, i jeśli on nie upadnie, to John Watson umrze. A świat bez Johna to najgorsze piekło, jakie Sherlockowi przychodzi na myśl.

Musi chronić Johna, bo John czyni świat lepszym miejscem. Musi chronić Johna, bo John zawsze, _zawsze_ chroni jego i teraz jest kolej Sherlocka.

Musi chronić Johna, bo John nigdy siebie nie chroni.

_Życie Johna znaczy więcej niż życie Sherlocka._

Ale to nie wszystko, prawda?

_Życie Johna znaczy więcej niż wszystko inne._

To prosta matematyka.

 

 

 


End file.
